


每夜，每夜，每夜

by Tirpitz



Series: Sorry Not Sorry [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Cheating, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, I'm Sorry, Immorality, M/M, Married Spain, Out of Character, Yes here we go again
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:08:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24948175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tirpitz/pseuds/Tirpitz
Summary: *背德警告（亲分已婚，子分插足），一开始我真没想太多，我只想写婚外情smut*不喜欢，不要看；你挂我，我投降）
Relationships: South Italy/Spain (Hetalia), Spain / OC Female Character (hetalia)
Series: Sorry Not Sorry [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801555
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21
Collections: 黑塔利亚





	每夜，每夜，每夜

伊莎贝拉突然变得期盼上学，各种原因，她母亲不得而知。但小伊莎并非喜欢听课，而是喜欢一个来接她的人，那个神秘的男人，身上总是散发着温柔的香气，从星期一到星期五，他会开着爸爸的车，把她抱上后座的儿童座椅。

“罗马诺哥哥！”

她在人群之后挥手，小脚跳跃。

“你在这里，”那个男人拨开人群，看到她，释然地一笑，“来，我送你回家了。”

妈妈几乎留在家里，忙着做饭；而爸爸呢，总是加班。

她牵着罗马诺的手，啊，要是阿娜、珠儿她们能看见就好了——她被这样漂亮的大哥哥拉着，而他是爸爸的下属，“也就是说，他归爸爸管”，这是安东尼奥的话。四舍五入，罗马诺也归她管了，她的朋友们一定会羡慕到不行。

“罗马诺，你刚刚下班吗？”

因为男人还穿着上班族的制服，工牌外露，被塞进胸前口袋。

“是啊，今天大家都很忙，但是，”他回头，冲她甜甜地笑，“我一有空就赶过来了，不敢让你等着。”

伊莎贝拉有些失落，“所以，爸爸会很晚回来吗？”

“他会很快回来的——他很想你。”

但实际上，不知从哪天开始，安东尼奥变得尤其忙碌，五天里有三天以上都会晚归。伊莎贝拉常常只能在睡梦中收获他的晚安吻。她不喜欢这样。

“才不是，”她赌气，“他总是那么晚回来，他才不想我。”

反光镜中，男人的眉心揪了揪，他有些紧迫地说：

“我会和他说的，公主。”

“他才不会听呢，”她咯咯笑起来，“你是爸爸的手下！应该是你听他的话！”

他也笑了，“好像是这样，但你不知道，我有秘密武器能让他听话。”

她双眼亮起来，“是什么？”

男人竖起食指，“秘密。”

她失落地撒起娇来，但她的骑士怎么都不肯说。今天前所未有的堵车，也许是发生了车祸。男人停下车，手指放在方向盘上敲打，伊莎贝拉又一次把视线挪到反光镜上，观察他的眉目。她总是很喜欢看罗马诺看个不停，因为他就像商场广告上的模特一般好看。

“罗马诺。”

“嗯？”

“我、妈妈、爸爸，你最喜欢谁？”

“这还用说吗？当然是你。”

她心满意足地笑起来，“那妈妈呢？”

“你说的是你又漂亮又善良的妈妈吗？当然，我喜欢她，我甚至觉得她有点儿太好了，你爸爸都配不上了。”

“你不喜欢爸爸吗？”

男人的脊背忽然收紧了。

“不，”他回过头，笑着，“我很喜欢他。”

“可你好像不太愿意看到爸爸，”伊莎贝拉撅着嘴，“虽然我现在最喜欢的不是他了，但请你不要讨厌他。”

男人被逗乐了，笑了两声。

“哦？你现在最喜欢的是谁？”

小姑娘脸红着，支支吾吾。还能是谁，当然是这个驾驶座上的大哥哥。但她不会轻易把心交出去。

“哼哼，我要告诉你爸爸，他的公主在学校里有了心上人，他一定会急得焦头烂额的。”

“不要！你说好要替我保守秘密的！”

在第二次接送她时，罗马诺和她做了一个约定：我们在车上聊的所有事都会是秘密。这个小小协定本身就是一个秘密，而小女孩最喜欢的就是秘密。

“我知道，我只是逗你玩。”

男人终于把车停在他们家前。他拉开车门，把伊莎贝拉抱起来，她忽然沉浸在那一大团的香味中，如此温柔、暖和，不像爸爸其他的朋友，总是有股冲人的香味，以至于戳伤她的鼻子。

妈妈已经在门口等他们了，她接过孩子，和男人连连道谢。

“安东尼奥今天也许会晚一点回来。”

“是吗？”她落寞地垂下眼睫，“又是这样。”

上一次，伊莎贝拉甚至抓到妈妈在客厅哭泣。看到小女儿站在楼梯口，她赶紧擦掉眼泪，以为自己并没被看到。大人总是认为孩子知道得太少。伊莎贝拉心疼地在母亲脸颊上吻了一口。

“那我先走了，”男人促狭地笑了笑，之后轻轻合上门。

* * *

又一次，他感觉自己要被负罪感淹没。

罗维诺全速地往公司去，小女孩与女人的话一直在他心里盘旋，像空袭警报。

但这反正也不是第一次了。

他终于打开了车窗，之前，因为伊莎贝拉害怕风寒，他才紧紧关上。冬天的风灌进来，带走了里面所有的秘密和紧张。

第一次和安东尼奥上床还可以被解释为酒后乱性，第二次、第三次则只剩下自作自受。当然，还有变本加厉的第四次、第五次……他们就像刚上大学的年轻人，干柴烈火，总是轻易被对方勾起欲念。最后，罗维诺不得不承认他们间有关系存在，而有一次，安东尼奥患了重感冒，不论是办公时，还是开会时，都能听到他咳得心力交瘁的声音，他的心也疼了一整天——那时，他又不得不承认，他爱上了自己的上司。

他开始想要了解安东尼奥的滴滴点点。每个工作日，不论是去他家，还是去酒店继续他们罪恶的关系，安东尼奥都必须先去接他的宝贝女儿回家，这是父亲的义务。而他的爱妻则在家里，巴巴地等着。

真想看看她们的样子。在这种猎奇心理下，罗维诺坐在安东尼奥的车上，第一次遇到了伊莎贝拉，还有她美丽的母亲。

这是我的下属，瓦尔加斯先生。

安东尼奥挂着温吞的笑容，把他的情人介绍给自己的妻子。

您好，承蒙关照。

而罗维诺情不自禁地对他人之妻献殷勤。

他俩都疯了。

现在，罗维诺开始接送伊莎贝拉。看着那个继承了父亲与母亲美貌的天真小女孩，他总是于心不忍。像是连环杀人犯总是在作案现场徘徊，他把她抱上车，和她畅快地聊天，罪恶感一边涨，又一边落，到最后什么也没改变——

“我是罪人。”

他“呜”地一声哭出来，左手手腕狼狈地捂住嘴，拼命把更多的眼泪压下去。安东尼奥一定又会问长问短，以为他在别处受了委屈。

“该死的，”他咬着手腕，“别哭了，别哭了……”

他的弟弟在和普通人恋爱，整天拍照，甜甜蜜蜜，而他就要避开光影，对外宣称“单身”。许多人都说他性感又高傲，都等着有谁攻破这个山头，但不知道他早有归属。

但那份归属是那么薄弱。

只有从黄昏，到深夜的这段时间，他是幸福的。

他甚至不能把安东尼奥留到早晨。

到了假日，安东尼奥就要和妻女一起去旅行，在ins上晒出阳光与沙滩，这样那样的美景，总没有罗维诺的份。

他是咎由自取，没人逼他钻进上司的被窝。

* * *

总算给项目收了个尾，安东尼奥如释重负地关上电脑。那个害他也留下来做监工的下属一直在道歉，几乎要哭了。

真奇怪，他已经是主管里最温柔的了，为什么大家还把他当大魔王对待？弗朗西斯会毫不掩饰地发牢骚，基尔伯特会直言不讳地骂人，而他做的最多的只有笑，无奈地笑。

他给妻子发了个短信，然后给情人打电话，一边往电梯走。

“宝贝，”一听到罗维诺的声音，他就止不住喜上眉梢，“你在下面了吗？”

“嗯，”罗维诺却发出一个类似抽噎的声音，“老地方。”

“你在哭吗？”

“我、我没有，该死的！你赶紧下来就好了，别浪费时间！”

他一手按住要关上的电梯门，终于赶上了，罗维诺说得对，他们要赶时间。

电梯里只站着寥寥的人，都刚加班完。电子屏上的数字一个接一个的掉下去，“-1”却好像很远。安东尼奥很累了，等不及要拥抱他热乎乎的情人。

他们约定的地方也有讲究：停车位是安东尼奥的停车位，总不会有人占着；罗维诺则待在车位旁的一根柱子后，被影子深深地罩住。罗维诺抱怨说，这两边都是他的朋友，而这两人的眼睛比一般人还尖，其中一人还怀疑过罗维诺要偷车。

但安东尼奥只是更为兴奋了。

这是他和罗维诺关系的一部分——躲藏与揭露。一想到二人的私情可能败露，他们既害怕，又更为凶猛地把彼此推上强光的边缘。

承认吧，他们在这方面就是天作之合。

安东尼奥踏进车库，脚步声层层回荡，然后他远远地看到，他的凯迪拉克睁开了眼睛，代表罗维诺在那里。安东尼奥笑着绕过那根柱子，像捉迷藏，而罗维诺正靠在那后面……肩膀却一抽一抽的。

“亲爱的，”安东尼奥吃惊地，但压低了声音，他上去要抱他的肩膀，“你怎么了？你说你没有哭的。”

罗维诺惊恐地躲开了，用口型说着，“不要在这里。”

安东尼奥点头，拉开了车门，让罗维诺坐进去。他的手只是短暂地搁在情人的背上，却害的他立刻肖想起那里一丝不挂的样子。

但他要忍耐，他的情人比看起来的更爱哭。罗维诺在工作时体现出非凡的坚强，却在他们的感情关系中数度崩溃。

他坐上驾驶座，关了车内灯，两人的轮廓在室外的应急灯下亮出来。罗维诺的手时不时碰碰脸，他还在擦眼泪。

“罗维诺，宝贝，”安东尼奥伸出手，沿他秀美的下颌线往上，“告诉我发生了什么。”

罗维诺摇头，“什么都没有。”

安东尼奥摸到一片横七竖八的湿。

“我努力了，可、”罗维诺的声音一度被抽噎中断，“可是止不住。”

“没关系，”他笑了，凑过去吻他的脸颊，咸味立刻入嘴，“你可以告诉我，我们一起解决。”

罗维诺会哭的理由从来只有一个：他们的关系。诸如他没有安全感，他没有存在感，他想要退出，甚至想要辞职，等等。安东尼奥会像个大哥哥，把他的所有不安抚平——即使那些不安从未被解决，早晚又会拱起来。

“你的女儿，”罗维诺抬起眼睛，眼珠底部晃荡着泪光，睫毛被揉湿，“她……她说不再喜欢你了。”

“哎呀，”安东尼奥失笑，“伊莎是小孩子，你不要太在意。”

“不！她说你都不陪她了！”

“我当然在陪她，”安东尼奥正色，“我每星期仍旧带她出门玩。”

“那你妻子呢？”罗维诺激动地从他怀抱里挣脱，“你、你不知道她是怎么看着我的！”

“她不知道这件事，我敢保证。”

“是，所以她看着我，期望我像个好兄弟一样去把你带回来！而实际上呢，”他慌不择路地笑了一声，“我只能把你带回我自己家里！”

“嗯，是，”安东尼奥又把情人圈过来，轻轻吻他的嘴唇，“下次我就……”

“下次什么？”

罗维诺仍是不依不饶。安东尼奥只好说：

“从下周开始，我们只约会一次，可以吗？”

约会。从来没有什么正经的约会。除了上床，就是去离安东尼奥家八百里路的大道散步。

“然后呢，就这么继续下去？”罗维诺痛苦地摇头，“我们要怎么办，安东尼奥？我感觉喘不过气来，这样下去没有尽头……”

安东尼奥更加深入地吻他，而他合并着嘴唇，安东尼奥只好软硬皆施地舔咬。

罗维诺不想要吻，他想要承诺。

而那意味着一个家庭要分崩离析。

所以他才松开了牙关，让一切又冲着彼此的肉体去了。

他真是个懦夫，连当坏人都不彻底，被另外一个坏人骗得人仰马翻也是正常。

那场骗局也许已经开始了。

安东尼奥的手在他背上摩挲，往下伸进他的衬衫里。

“你，”罗维诺在一点接吻的空隙里说，“你还没有，嗯，回答我。”

“我会的——在我们做完之后。”

“什么？”罗维诺惊恐地看看周围，“你不能在这里……”

“拜托了，罗维，我累了一整天，真的很想碰碰你。”

罗维诺看着他的狗狗眼，艰难地答应了。

“后座。”

“当然，”安东尼奥笑了。

* * *

罗维诺的上司是个大隐隐于市的性爱大师。有时罗维诺会嫉妒他妻子，能合法而又有所收获地同他做爱。

安东尼奥了解罗维诺的每一个痛点，用两根手指虐待他的前列腺，像那里是什么可以随意按压的地方，然后情人就会丧失所有尊严。

“求你了， _亲爱的_ ，”罗维诺勾着他的脖子，抬起一张可怜巴巴的娃娃脸，用熟习的西班牙语说话，“别玩弄我了，直接干我吧……”

“总是这么没有耐心，罗维。”

他哄小孩一样吻吻他的鼻尖，抽离了手指，让那里一时陷于孤独。他凑近了他们胯部的距离，握着那截阴茎，挤进去一个头，再使一点蛮力，才完全进去。

如果你贪念被填满的快乐，你就得学会承受痛苦。

“呃……！”

他吃痛地哼了一声。

但安东尼奥总是最直接得到快感的那个。他劳累了一整天，每看到罗维诺都想要拥吻之，却只能在中午进餐时拍一拍他的肩膀而已；现在，终于，他能钻进他火热而紧致的内里。相对狭窄的肠壁被撑大，又不长记性地退回去，叫他每一次抽插都像进入处子。也许只是罗维诺天赋异禀——天赋异禀地适合被操。

“我爱你……”

释放时，他倒塌在罗维诺身上，在他耳边呢喃。

“真的吗？”

罗维诺却抱着他的头，一边喘息，一边说，脸上汗津津的。

“当然，”安东尼奥吻吻他的眼睛。

罗维诺温柔地笑了笑，轻轻用手指梳理他的卷发。他实在是很便宜，只要听这个男人说一句，他就满足了。

“我们去看电影。”

“太晚了，已经关门了。还有，你得回去了，下次再说吧。”

伊莎贝拉一定又抱着娃娃，想父亲是否能回来，讲完那本薄薄的儿童书。

“你总是这么体贴。”

安东尼奥讪笑着，接过罗维诺抽出的纸巾，坐起来。

但他们听见一个熟悉的声音迫近了。那是萨迪克在愤怒地和另一人通电话。安东尼奥又迅速地扑倒了罗维诺，让后者脑袋磕了一下。

“你轻一点！”

“嘘。”

安东尼奥按着他，他们都等着那个土耳其人快点上车走掉。

“你说，如果他看到我们怎么办？”

“那么我只有辞职，”罗维诺翻翻白眼，却是伤怀地说，“干不下去的只有我。”

安东尼奥有很多同级的朋友。他能干，经历丰富。他看上去天生使人亲近。他也厚脸皮。

每个人都会说，是罗维诺·瓦尔加斯勾引这个有妇之夫。但事实上，那天酒会以后，他才是被强吻的那个。

“哎哟，你总是说得那么严重。”

不， _亲爱的_ ，那是因为你从来不去想。

* * *

罗维诺总算逼了安东尼奥一把，但后者当场表现得像个铁腕领导一样：

“你想让我离婚吗，罗维诺？”

而罗维诺，自然吓得抖三抖。

“你也看到伊莎贝拉的样子了。至少再过几年。”

安东尼奥继续开着车，并不投过来一眼。

“几年？”罗维诺的眼泪再次泵上来，“你觉得你我能有几年？”

他一把别过头，望着窗外已经半眠的商店街。圣诞节快要到了，家家户户开始与这一大喜日子攀上关系。雪毫无征兆地落下，旋转着擦过他的视野。

“只要你乖乖的，”安东尼奥转过头，那个表情，属于他“上司”的那一面，“我会给你应有的东西。”

罗维诺肩膀抽动一下，他低下头，开始努力制止进一步的哭泣。

“别这样，罗维，我只是有很多要顾及的事，你要试着去理解……”

“是的，我在努力理解，我理解为只要我早一点遇见你，你就会轻松地接纳我。然后我就会变成这样。告诉我我不是在痴心妄想，求你了，安东尼奥。”

“当然，”安东尼奥苦涩地笑了笑。

罗维诺恨自己，竟在这种事上迟到。

* * *

罗维诺或许有过剩的负罪感，但他同样有过剩的性欲。

你也许会同情他，因为他是如此的有道德。但安东尼奥太了解他是怎样一个人。

这个星期，他们只能幽会一次，而罗维诺早在周一就约过他了，在一个漂亮的酒店里。

周二，他们在茶水间里碰了头。安东尼奥的朋友一直在和他说什么和办公室政治有关的东西。

“你这样急着去骂他，万一他没被踢走怎么办？”

“还能怎样，整我呗，”基尔伯特耸肩，“此处不留爷自有留爷处。拜托，埃德尔施坦做事磨磨唧唧，不踢他才是脑袋进水。”

安东尼奥喝着咖啡，盯着那个背对他们的身影，正打开公司冰箱，在里面找东西。

“那可不一样，人家有背景，你没背景。安东尼奥，你愣着干什么？”

罗维诺拿着一根香蕉，转过来，装作被他们吓到的样子。

“在和我的得力下属打招呼，”安东尼奥抬抬下巴，对罗维诺笑。

他的朋友们也只是随便打了个招呼，就继续兴致勃勃地（但压低了声音）说悄悄话了。

罗维诺靠在台子上，盯着他，双腿从并着到交叉。

“你们先走，我留一下。”

等朋友们走了，安东尼奥走过去，在那个距离下，他能听到情人立刻粗重起来的呼吸。

“这里随时会有人来。”

“反正你也没逃，”安东尼奥歪歪头，笑了。而且你的呼吸声说你非常喜欢我。

罗维诺不置可否地哼哼。然后他微微抬起大腿，碰到安东尼奥的大腿内侧。

“噢，这么快就忍不住了吗？罗维，才星期二呢。”

小情人微微低下头，源于羞耻，源于恼火。

“我已经和她们保证这星期不会‘加班’。”

“好啦，”罗维诺推开他，“那就走开，去当好爸爸吧。”

安东尼奥爽朗地笑了起来，摇摇头：

“不，其实我什么也没说。”

罗维诺盯着他，脸颊还敷着刚刚的羞色。

“……今晚？我会买你要的电影票。”

看吧，并不是安东尼奥他一个人在纠缠不清而已。

* * *

罗马诺哥哥还是照样来接她。但现在，他好像有了更多的权限，可以走进家里，和她玩。

伊莎贝拉非常乐意。

罗维诺的西语也非常好，他们时常用西语讲话，让妈妈一点也听不懂。

而妈妈，一天接着一天地消沉下去。她和爸爸吵了好几次架，每次，他们都事先把她抱进房间里，并严禁她出来。

直到有一天到来。

那天，还是只有罗马诺，妈妈，还有她在家。

“伊莎，亲爱的，妈妈要借一下罗马诺哥哥，可以吗？”

伊莎贝拉点头，妈妈看起来忧心忡忡，没有理由让她更为担心。

半小时后，罗马诺回来了，但妈妈却哭了。罗马诺没法来陪她，因为他要安慰妈妈。

几小时后，爸爸回来了，妈妈立刻站起来，用很大的声音说着什么。

安东尼奥立刻望向罗维诺，用一种遭遇背叛的眼光。

罗维诺立刻抱起伊莎贝拉往她的小卧室去，关上了门。

“嘘，”他抚摸着她的头发，把食指放到唇前，“我们玩个游戏，好吗？让我们忍耐一分钟再说话。”

他看上去好像吓坏了，像要抱着她缩成一团。

但她最好奇的是他忽然地流泪。

有什么事发生了。

END


End file.
